But That Can Change
by InactiveAccount-95
Summary: But it took James a moment to realize the one thing—other than the fact that Lily was not actually there—that was so peculiar about this image.  For Primrose Amelia's "Those Voices The Mirror of Erised" Competition.


**DISCLAIMER: This author sadly does not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it in any way, shape, or form. Anything even remotely recognizable is the property of JK Rowling.**

**For Primrose Amelia's "Those Voices The Mirror of Erised" Competition.**

* * *

James Potter was wandering through Hogwarts, looking for Professor Dumbledore. It had been a relatively quiet week for the Order, and he was hoping the Headmaster would have some work for him to do.

He suddenly noticed the abandoned classroom to his right; the one where, during the last week of seventh year, he had finally gotten Lily to agree to go out with him. And now they had been married for six months already. Where had the time gone?

James absently wandered into the room, wondering if it had changed at all since that day, and was shocked at what he saw. It had been altered much more than he could have guessed. For a moment, he thought he was in the wrong room, but he discarded that idea almost immediately; he would _never_ forget where that wonderful room was. But it was just so different.

The size had been reduced to almost mere closet space, and all the desks and chairs were gone. The only thing in the room was a tall mirror. Around the top edge was inscribed the phrase, "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._"

Now, despite his wife's reprimands, James was still a very vain person. He decided it could not hurt much to simply take a quick glance in the mirror before heading off to find Dumbledore.

He stepped up to the mirror, but immediately whirled around when he saw the image in it.

"Sorry, Lily, I was just taking a quick peek—" He cut off mid-sentence, very confused as he looked around the room. He knew he had seen Lily with him in the mirror, but she was nowhere to be found. Actually, he remembered, she was out visiting an old friend in Spinner's End. There was no way she could have been in that room.

He turned back to the mirror, but was shocked to see Lily standing next to him. The image was rather simple; just himself and Lily standing there, together, no different than they always were. But it took James a moment to realize the one thing—other than the fact that Lily was not actually there—that was so peculiar about this image.

His eyes were drawn to a small movement from a bundle resting in Lily's arms, and she began rocking it back and forth, as one would when holding—

"A baby?" James said, looking closer at the bundle of blankets. Sure enough, there was a fragile little body cradled in Lily's arms. James could see a tuft of jet-black hair, tiny fingers and toes sticking out, and the most precious little face he had ever seen. He smiled, knowing that this was his son, and the baby's eyes suddenly opened, revealing a brilliant green identical to Lily's eyes.

He was transfixed by this image until he noticed another movement in the mirror, this time behind himself. He looked towards it and saw a small girl, no more than four or five years old, shyly peeking out from behind him. She had her mother's fiery red hair, but her father's hazel eyes.

James felt his smile broaden, and he reached down to hug the child. But suddenly, as his arms encountered nothing but air, he felt all joy drain out of him.

She was not really there. None of them were. James was standing alone in the classroom, Lily was miles away, and they did not have any children.

_Not yet, anyways,_ James thought, his happiness quickly returning. He grinned and turned to the door. _But that can change._

**

* * *

**

Although I'm not sure if this is good, I have to admit it was fun to write. If only there were some way I could know what people think about it…. Like a magical button that lets you leave some sort of feedback…. Oh, right! The 'Review' button! Please, click it. You know you want to.


End file.
